


Gold Like Your Hair

by scarletopinions



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, my friend gave me this idea and i couldn't stop laughing but then i couldn't write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletopinions/pseuds/scarletopinions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras awakes wrapped in Christmas decor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Like Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> For Robyn @punkerwin on twitter!  
> Merry Christmas!!

Enjolras awoke to a feeling he’d never experienced. There was rough sensation all over his bare skin; he seemed to be… _wrapped_ _in something_?

He stretched out his arms, realising it wasn’t restricting his movement, and pushed off the blanket. He groaned when he saw what it was.

Tinsel. Golden tinsel.

His arms, legs, and torso had been covered in the decoration, and taped up snugly.

He knew who had done this. Who else would dare?

“GRANTAIRE!” the sudden volume cutting the silence of the winter morning took even Enjolras by surprise, and his next call took a much less harsh tone, indicating an apology, despite the words. “Grantaire get the hell in here and get this off me _right now._ ”

The door opened slowly, and Enjolras heard his boyfriend giggling before he saw him. When the dark head poked in, he burst into cackles of laughter at the contrast of the hilarious dress and the very serious scowl on the stern face above it.

“R.” Enjolras tried to keep a straight face but in the end he couldn’t help but crack a smile. “I must be one hell of a heavy sleeper.”

Grantaire was wiping tears off his cheeks by the time he sat down on the bed, which Enjolras had collapsed back onto, laughing in harmony with his partner. “Merry Christmas” Grantaire chuckled, plopping a kiss beneath Enjolras’ curly hairline.

“Merry Christmas R. Now do you want to explain this or what?”

“It’s gold, like your hair. Like you.” He said softly, taking a little more serious tone.

Enjolras groaned and smiled at the same time.

“Is everything so symbolic with you Grantaire?”

At that moment there was a knock at their door.

“Shit, they’re here early! R you’ve gotta help me out of this, quick!”

Grantaire just smirked and got up from the bed.

“Grantaire! Grantaire!” Enjolras called, but it was no use, he could hear the chain being slid off the front door. He jumped up and slammed the bedroom door, pulling and tugging at the tinsel on his chest, but it just wouldn’t budge.

_Dammit Grantaire._

He tried pulling a jumper over the top, but it didn’t conceal the decoration around his neck, and the tinsel underneath made the sweater lumpy. There was nothing he could do until he found some scissors, but they were kept in a drawer in the kitchen. Where _they_ were.

Enjolras and Grantaire had invited all their friends round for lunch, so they could all spend Christmas together, but a few of them – namely Joly and Bossuet – had a habit of showing up a few hours early to ‘kickstart the party,’ as they put it. If those two ever saw him like that he would never live it down; it would probably be viral before the others even arrived.

Enjolras pressed his ear the door to see who had arrived. Best case scenario: it might be Combeferre, who would snicker but would help him out of it immediately. Worst case scenario: Joly and Bossuet. No, Joly and Bossuet with their video camera.

He listened closely and heard Grantaire chatting to someone, but _who?_ Wait…

“Hey where’s Enjy?”

Courfeyrac. No one elsed dared call him that, even when he wasn’t around.

Courfeyrac was a very unreliable option. He would very definitely laugh - that was a given - but whether he would help him out of it or not was completely unpredictable.

_Alright I’ll risk it._

Enjolras opened the door with a bang, and it suddenly occurred to him that he couldn’t remember if he’d slept with boxers on that night or not. What Courfeyrac saw when he turned around in his seat at the table was a mass of yellow tinsel and hair collapsing into a heap on the floor, as Enjolras lost his balance doubling over too quickly to check his if his crotch was covered.

“You’re adorable.” Grantaire’s smirking voice was only just audible over Courf’s howls of laughter.

Enjolras looked up, red-faced and stormy-eyed, but at that moment Courfeyrac lost _his_ balance on his chair and went crashing to the floor, and Enjolras let a grin escape his lips.

“Okay now you two have had your fun, so who wants to help me get this off before Joly and Bossuet get here and hurt themselves from laughing at me?”

After twenty minutes of Courf grumbling as he swept up the tinsel falling from Enjolras’ body, the blonde was finally stood in nothing but his boxers.

Enjolras finished cleaning up and was pulling on his clothes just as the rest of their friends arrived.

“Hey guys! We brought the camera!” Bossuet said excitedly as he bounced in the door.

Enjolras gave Grantaire a look and R knew exactly what his boyfriend hadn’t said.

_You’re very lucky you decided to take that off me in time._

They had a great day. Gifts were exchanged, stomachs were filled, and no one mentioned the morning’s incident; even Courfeyrac managed to keep his mouth shut. After everyone had gone home, Enjolras sat down on the sofa and Grantaire lay down next to him, putting his head in his lap.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I found loads of spare tinsel and I couldn’t resist a joke. It was silly really, I shouldn’t have done it while you were asleep.”

“Grantaire, it’s fine. It was funny! I was a bit too harsh on you; I was just surprised that’s all. It was cute, and I got the bonus of seeing Courf fall off a chair.” They both laughed and Enjolras leant down to place a kiss on Grantaire’s lips.

“I can dress up tonight as well if you want. Maybe not in Christmas decorations, but I’m sure there’ll be something in my drawers.” Enjolras smirked.

“Not tonight, I liked how you were earlier, just in your boxers in the kitchen. He didn’t say anything but I saw Courf glance at your chest a little.” Grantaire smiled and Enjolras giggled.

“Okay,” he smiled. “Time for your _real_ Christmas present.”


End file.
